The invention relates to an input device for touch-sensitive capacitive surfaces, wherein the device is formed as a writing, drawing and/or painting implement filled with an application medium or as a cosmetic implement.
Input devices for surfaces/displays of this type are known in principle.
Thus, for example, input stylus pens are known which consist of an electrically conductive barrel one end of which is provided with a soft, conductive elastic contact head for the display or the surface of the display.
The disadvantage with input styluses of this type is that they are too expensive to use purely as an input stylus and in addition, do not have any writing and/or application functions.
Furthermore, input styluses are known which comprise a writing means or an applicator at one end and at the other end an electrically conductive arrangement in the form of a contact head which allows or initiates an input function when the capacitive display is touched.
However, the known input pens mentioned above suffer from many disadvantages.
Thus, pens of this type are expensive to manufacture since the barrels are conductive, which until now has not been a necessity for conventional application devices. Furthermore, nearly all of such prior art input pens are constructed as ballpoint pens, and so users are very restricted in their choice of writing medium.
US 2008/0266267 A1 discloses an input pen which essentially consists of a pure stylus element. This stylus element is a universal pen which, because of its conductive barrel, functions as an input element, wherein optionally, various indication, application devices and the like can be docked onto this input element, but do not have anything to do with the actual function.
The disadvantage with this solution is that the input pen is expensive to manufacture. In addition, the indication and/or application devices disposed on the input pen can easily be lost.